Her Superboy
by Rosel
Summary: After Clark puts Chloe and Jimmy back together he reflects on the summer he ran away to metropolis and really saw Jimmy for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

Clark walked away from Jimmy and Chloe who were standing a foot apart staring nervously at each other. Clark went to the Daily Planet stairwell and before he could help himself he used his x-ray vision to see how Jimmy and Chloe were doing. He saw Chloe hugging Jimmy with a stark wide glowing smile on her face. Clark tilted his head using his super hearing and heard Jimmy said, "Did you miss me?"

Then Chloe gave him this sweet tender kiss. Clark then shut his super hearing and x-ray vision off. There were plenty people coming going up the stairs Clark started walking in a steady pace with every one else around him. Clark smiled a little. He was very happy for Chloe. If anyone deserved happiness it was her. Jimmy seemed to make Chloe happy and he was glad he could help bring them together. It was the least he could do after all that Chloe has done for him. He knew they had broken up because of him and Chloe protecting his secret. He hated that his secret ruined so many people's lives. He had pushed Lana away because of it and he didn't want the same thing to happen to Chloe too. She had meant so much to him he didn't know what he would do without Chloe. He had this fear that Chloe would one day wake up and see that he was not worth her protecting anymore that she would cut her ties with Clark so she could have a normal relationship with Jimmy. Clark understood that because he wanted to be normal for so long.

Clark remembered the first time he saw Jimmy. Unknown to Chloe or Jimmy the first time Clark had laid eyes on Jimmy wasn't when Chloe introduced them after Dark Thursday. Clark had seen him years ago at the club Atlantis. He had seen him there dancing hot and heavy with a very scantily clad Chloe. He did not like to dwell on this time in his life. It was a very dark and dreary time when he ran away and got high on red-K. He tried to extract that summer from his memory he hated knowing of the horrible things he was capable of. Lately he started thinking of all of the times he was on red-k and what his mom said about it releasing apart of him. Since not a week ago he had found himself on red- k feeling horrible of all of the things he had done. It was a disturbing thought that's what brought that summer to his mind.

Jimmy was much shorter then now and he looked like he was way overdressed trying to fit into a place like that and trying to look like he was old enough to be there. He was seating at the bar in his usual spot drinking vodka staring dangerously at the scene. He took another quick shot and then very coolly strode to the dance floor.

Chloe's hair was much different then he last seen it. It was more short and scattered wildly all over her head and it was a very white bleached color of blonde. He could smell the bleach of her hair along with the smell of alcohol all over her. As he walked through the crowd his eyes was fixed on her and it was obvious she did not see him.

He watched her putting her hands all over her dance partners chest. As she moved up against him towards the beat. Kal had had enough he went straight to her and when he was just about to confront her he seen some of these unscrupulous characters that he noticed following him before. He smugly walked out purposely letting them following him out of the club and into an alley.

One guy with long unruly curly blonde hair came out with couple of other thugs following him.

Kal was annoyed by this and said, "What do you want? Why are you following me?"

"You've been interrupting our business and our boss has a bone to pick with you."

Kal tilted his head with a smirk, "That's nice but I'm not looking for employment right now."

One taller muscular thug wearing a black muscle shirt showed himself to Kal revealing his brass knuckles.

Kal smirked and laughed, "Is that supposed to scare me?"

"Your bad for business every criminal in this town is owned y Morgan Edge."

The bigger bulky guy bunched his hand with his brace knuckles. His hand began to bleed.

Kal laughed, "I see your point. But you know I'm really busy at the moment so..." He lifted the two thugs up by there necks and threw them across the alley landing on a dumpster unconscious.

The blonde guy ran away.

"Smart choice." Kal said as he clapped his hands together.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah." He head to the back door when he heard voices he super sped behind the dumpster. He heard giggling. It was Chloe he looked through the dumpster with his x-ray vision until the view of Chloe was clear. She decked this punk kid he had seen her with earlier. She had decked him against the brick wall kissing him. She then started to unbutton his shirt.

The boy squirmed, "Chloe your really drunk. I don't want to take advantage."

"Oh come on Jimmy." She said kissing his neck.

She looked up at him batting her eyes, "Don't you like me?"

"Oh, yeah, big time from the first moment I saw you but I...I...don't want to take advantage."

"Awe...Your sooo...so...like him. He was nob...nob...le ...a good guy too." She stuttered and then she looked down, "At times."

Jimmy lifted her head, "Chloe are you ok...Who are you talking about?"

She started to fall over Jimmy caught her. Her eyes closed and then they opened, "Awe you look just like him."

"Like who?"

"Super boy."

She then passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Kal had seen enough. He was about to super speed and grab Chloe right out of this Jimmy characters hands. He knew she didn't want this kid, not really, she wanted a super boy and that was who he was. Then suddenly he felt his chest writhe with scolding burning blistering pain and fell to the ground leaning against the dumpster. He opened his black silk buttoned up shirt frantically. He withered in pain moving his hands trying to hold on to anything to sustain him. He laid down on the ground uttering in a whisper, "Chloe."

He recklessly pulled off his class ring. His eyes were filled with tears and he cried out. His scar across his chest was swollen. Felling the pain settle a little he looked up his eyes full with regret. He regained his strength pulling himself up. X-raying through the dumpster he saw that Chloe was gone. "Good." He thought. "She is better off without me."

He started to hear the two thugs moving around in the dumpster. Clark sighed in regret and then he put his ring back on.

Clark arrived at the barn feeling very grim. He hated to think about that awful summer but it helped him keep a perspective on things. It made him realize that Chloe needed a nice noble normal guy like Jimmy. Thinking about that summer and knowing that all Chloe really wanted was a super boy was not easy on him. His wasn't surprised when she had mentioned super boy to Jimmy. He knew that Chloe had a crush on Eric Summers who had acquired all of Clark's super powers at the time. She was all giddy when she wrote the article naming Eric super boy. When Clark thought about it it did make since Eric did look uncannily like Jimmy. He thought that was a little strange but of course he's seen much weirder things. Chloe had always been attracted to all things abnormal including him. In a way she had represented his life of abnormalities and what he could have if he accepted it completely. For him Lana represented a normal life and Chloe represented an extraordinary life. A part of him always wanted that extraordinary life with Chloe. Even at one point he really thought he could have it. He finally accepted taking all of the responsibility of the life of the hero and saving everyone. Chloe understood it and she even encouraged and pushed him to do it. Not only that but they would work together at this she had called herself his side kick. And after all of the pain of knowing he couldn't have a normal life Chloe was the light at the end of the tunnel. When she kissed him on Dark Thursday he thought that was it, it was going to get better doing this whole super hero thing he seemed to be forced in was going to have its perks. Then he came back and saw Chloe making goo-goo eyes at Jimmy he knew that was it. His chance at happiness in this life passed him by. Maybe that is what the life of a super hero is all about sacrificing your own happiness for others.

Chloe always urged him on saying a life of hero is what he should choose and that he could do a lot of good in this world. What she failed to realize was that his life as a super hero was a lonely road; no matter what though he would always be her hero. Chloe never wanted a normal life and Clark never wanted an extraordinary life. Like his mom had always told him, "Your life may not turn out the way you want but it can turn out even better."

That is all Clark ever wished for Chloe, a better life. He would let her so she could have what he always wanted a normal life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe sat on the couch kissing Jimmy sweetly. She tilted her head back for some air and had this nice sweet feeling back. She and Jimmy Olsen were back together and she knew clark had a lot to do with it. She knew if she asked Clark to talk to Jimmy about helping with Lana they would eventually talk about her and Clark would clear the air for Jimmy. Clark was a good guy she knew Clark would tell Jimmy there was nothing going on between them. Dispite the fact that he had mentioned thinking about having a relationship with her she knew that Clark would tell Jimmy the truth that there wasn't anything going on between them. That little comment Clark made although it was out there it would be one of the many things that her and Clark simply ignored or brush off. Like that amazing kiss they had on Dark Thursday. Chloe had felt this huge spark and could tell Clark was defiently into it. But she had brushed it off because she did not want to get into it. The last thing she wanted to do was lose her best friend. She could tell that when they talked that maybe he was hoping they would hook up. But she knew that it was for the best that they didn't.

And here she was with this cute, sweet, caring guy. She really apprciated what Clark did for her. She really did like Jimmy a lot she always had since the first day she met him.

She had arrived in the crowded lobby in the basement of the Daily Planet. All of thte interns were gathered around for orientation. Chloe went through all of this last year when she landed her first job as an intern. She was late because she had just spent the very early mourning getting shown her desk as a Daily Planet columnest. She knew now that she landed an actual columnest job she didn't really need to be in this nonpay high school intern program. But she felt that she needed to stay with the intern job as well something ached at her about her coulmnest job this way noone would see her as some high school kid that got handed a job without any work what so ever. This way she was still doing all of the hard meaningless work as all of the other interns. Besides she wanted to work with some high school kids her own age. Working in a higher floor with suscessful adults was great but she was sixteen years old she needed to see some contact with other sixteen year olds.

She ran into the back of the lobby trying to simply sneak into the back but as she did this she bumped into a guy with curly light reddinsh hair. He wore a red button up shirt and a bow tie. She stood up some what startled when she got a good look at his face it seemed so familar to her. He was gawking at her as he picked up her purse she had dropped.

"Hi." He said some what clumsly.

"Oh, hi." She said feeling some what surprised to see him looking at her clevage.

He handed her purse to her some what shyly.

"Thanks."


End file.
